Usuario discusión:Absay/Archivo 6
Imagen destacada 01:11 1 mar 2010 (UTC) :Muchos gracias por sus votos, les prometo que este es un avance en nuestro marco político, vamos de cara al futuro, que las nuevas generaciones afronten los obstáculos con entereza y firmeza. Tenemos delante de nosotros una nueva oportunidad, que brilla como las estrellas, que se erige frente a la bondad del.... -- 02:08 1 mar 2010 (UTC) ::VOTE FOR ABBEY(2012 - 2018) -- 02:24 1 mar 2010 (UTC) felicidades Abbey!, vaya discurso me salio una lagrima xD.-- 02:35 1 mar 2010 (UTC) -- 12:53 1 mar 2010 (UTC) -- 21:37 1 mar 2010 (UTC) -- 04:21 2 mar 2010 (UTC) LOL que discurso. Felicidades Abbey. -- . 17:14 2 mar 2010 (UTC) RE: Para ya QUE ADVERTENCIA NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS!, YO SOLO HAGO LA CATEGORIA CON EL NOMBRE DE LA BANDA Y LUEGO, LE AGREGO MAS ARTÍCULOS ¿ACASO ESTÁ MALO? -- . 15:12 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Aparte, tengo el permiso concedido de GTAAAF. -- . 15:13 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Si, arriba estaba gritando, pero yo no voy a hacer el trabajo de una sola vez, voy a terminar con los principales, y despues haré los secundarios. -- . 15:18 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Solo borraste las de GTA 1 y GTA 2? -- . 14:03 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Imagen de Objetos ocultos VC thumb|autopublicidad ¿que no se puede? no me di cuenta de la marca de agua, pero cuando la miré, vi claramente que decia WIKI GTA, o sea, gte (o gtw). ademas, si fuera por eso ya tendrías que borrar otra imagen, porque la saqué de la que está ahí, que está desde 2007, y que por cierto la subio Claude9425! ah, y gracias por lo de la firma no la veo rara xD -- 16:27 5 mar 2010 (UTC) IP 185088 Abbey, esta IP no para de cambiar en las misiones el apartado "Misión Siguiente". Ya he revertido 2 cambios, pero sigue con sus cosas ¿será algún usuario que no quiere entrar? o ¿Esta haciendo eso solo porque cree que esta bien? Tu toma la decisión de que hacerle. -- 18:00 5 mar 2010 (UTC) :Por lo mientras ya revertí sus acciones. Traté de buscarle lógica a sus cambios, pero no la encontré xD. Está cambiando todo como quiere. De todos modos, ese problema de la misión siguiente y la anterior trataré de solventarlo para que ya no haya dudas y sea definitivo.-- 18:03 5 mar 2010 (UTC) :: Gracias Abbey. -- 22:18 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Condecoración Te lo mereces Abbey. -- PD: ¿Me desadmitiste del mail? :Muchos gracias, Bigdadi :$ . Lo del MSN te lo explico en privado .-- 17:50 7 mar 2010 (UTC) RE: La IP de hace un momento Gracias. -- . 16:40 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por tu apoyo en eso de la ortografía. Cuando Niko me dijo "32 modificaciones", me quedé: "WTF?". 17:34 8 mar 2010 (UTC) Pregunta MMM he tratado de hacer algo? pero no puedo aqui va lapregunta?: ¿Comó puedo poner marquesina en la wiki? Espero que no te moleste ^^ :d 01:12 9 mar 2010 (UTC) Solo era para que todos lo vieran y se asustaran (lo acepto broma de mal gusto) Pero no lo vuelvo a hacer n.n 18:31 9 mar 2010 (UTC) Necesito saber Necesito saber tus sospechas. Sobre la IP que me vandaliza. -- . 23:38 10 mar 2010 (UTC) Comentario Te deje un bonito comentario en mi blog sobre los sistemas operativos que megustaria que vieres tu y muchos usuarios. 16:29 12 mar 2010 (UTC) RE:resumenes OK apenas vi tu mensaje asi que no te enojes xD 03:16 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Wiki Abey deacuerdo, y una cosa intento no hacer SPAM solo nesesito el link de la pagina para entrar algunas veces en videoconsolas wiki 10:10 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Piensaaa PIENSSAAAAA!!!!! NO TODO EL DIA VAS A BLOQUEAR A PERSONAS QUE DISCUTEN CONTIGO! SOLO VAS A BLOQUEARLO Y YA? SE NOTA QUE TU ERI UN MUCHACHO QUE ABUSAS DEL PODER ¿EH? PIENSA SAL A LA VIDA REAL, PORQUE DESPUES NO VAY A BLOQUEAR PERSONAS EN LA CALLE, SAL A LA VIDA QUE TE TIENE ALFRENTE Y NO QUEDAR CON UN PERDEDOR QUE NO VA A TENER NINGUN AMIGO SI QUE QUEDAY AHI EN EL PC TODO EL RATO, ADEMAS NO SE NOTA QUE SEAI WENA PERSONA, POR ESO TE DIRE UNA COSA, NO PIENSES MAS, O TE QUEDAI AQUI COMO UN PERDEDOR O SALI A LA VIDA REAL A HACER LO QUE HICISTE EN TU VIDA, SINCERAMENTE, MEJOR ME BLOQUEAR PARA SIEMPRE ABBEY QL! NUNCA ME GUSTO EL GTA, SOLO PORQUE ME ABURRIA JUGABA, AHORA ME DI CUENTA QUE NO TODO EL MUNDO ES EL PC, YO SALGO A LA VIDA, Y TU TE QUEDAI AQUI COMO UN PRIMITIVO DE LA EDAD PREHISTORICA. ADEMAS TE TENEMOS QUE RESPETAR PARA QUE NO NOS BLOQUEEN, ESTE WIKI FUE MI PEOR EXPERIENCIA EN TODA MI VIDA, YO, SER ALGUIEN MAS, ASCENDER EN LA VIDA, HASTA SOLO HACER FLOOD, FLODDDD!!!!!!!! ES ALGO ERRONEO, PERO NUNCA HE HECHO SPAM, ESTAN MA' JODIDOS DE LA CABEZA, TANTO BLOQUEAR, HACER UNA GUERRA, Y TERMINAR DERROTANDO AL ENEMIGO, EN VEZ DE DISCUTIR BREVEMENTE Y LLEGAR A UN ACUERDO, OK? ENTENDIDO? :Sebaut: Tan simple que es portarse bien y respetar las reglas. DECENAS de usuarios me dan la razón. Haces las cosas bien, duras. Mira a todos los que participan activamente y que se interesan por el wiki. Muy sencillo es entenderlo (aunque para ti no sé), pero más fácil es hacer lo malo y molestar una y otra vez porque no soportas la idea de que se te ha amonestado por tus malas acciones. Me alegar que salgas a la vida, hoy más que ahora lo necesitas.-- 20:26 13 mar 2010 (UTC) ME GUSTABA EDITAR ESTA WIKI HASTA QUE FLOODEE (ENTONCES SOLO FLOODE, HABLAR EN UN CHAT, CHAT, DONDE TODO EL LIBRE, (EXPEPTO SPOILERS) ENTONCES SOLO POR ESO ME E ENOJADO ADEMAS ME TRATAN COMO UN WEON DE MIERDA QUE NO PIENSA, TU SI QUE ERI EL PERFECTO IDIOTA, NO CAMBAI EN NADA, NI HACI EL MERO ESFUERZO, PARA SER SOCIAL, ME HAS CAIO MAL DESDE QUE TE CONOCI, PRESENTI ESO, PRESENTI QUE TU IBAS A HACER EL ******* (NO LO DIGO, ADEMAS TU ME LA TENI JURADA) :¿Tu capacidad mental ya no da para más? Es triste. "Hablo cursi", porque esperas que reaccione como tú y te diga palabras ofensivas. Pero nunca tendrás eso de mí, porque el último recurso de los inútiles es la violencia y los insultos. Como no son capaces de dialogar correctamente (pues son tan "listos" que creen que eso es "cursi"), entonces lanzan insultos, desesperados por llamar la atención, desesperados por que la otra persona reaccione igual, y entonces se sientan complacidos y continúen desahogándose de la única forma que pueden. Te doy un consejo: sal al mundo, no te quedes como un primitivo discutiendo frente a una computadora, discutiendo con una persona a quien no conoces. ¿Para qué le hablas si te cae mal? Es pérdida de tiempo, ¿no crees? Además, no lograrás que haga nada malo -- 21:43 13 mar 2010 (UTC) ^^ Me c@##@as thumb|left|250px|Tu pedidoAquí esta tu pedido haber quien es el tonto? no me salgas con una jalada de que no es o como ¬¬(`!`)(" ) 17:46 14 mar 2010 (UTC) :Muchos gracias, Lasjosoft. Me has autorizado a exponer esa imagen a crítica, pues según parece somos los primeros en el universo en disponer de una imagen de TBOGT para PC.-- 17:54 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Ahora me va a linchar mi tio por esto pero me VALE !!! xDDDDD 18:05 14 mar 2010 (UTC) :Quien te va a linchar serán otros... 8D ya verás.-- 18:25 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Anuncio Hola abbey, como estás? he estado pensando en realizar una historia en la que los personajes serán varios usuarios elegidos por mi, y he de darte la anhorabuena, te he elegido a ti como uno de ellos! sorprendido? serás un agente de la LCPD, yo seré un chivato que irá por libre y tendremos el contacto a lo largo de toda la trama. Aún no voy a comenzarla, aunque estoy en preliminares y en bocetos mentales, quiero hacer algo distinto y nuevo. Esto lo hago para darte las gracias, fuiste tu el que me enseñó lo básico en la wikia y ya me muevo como pez en el agua; ya te iré comentando cositas, xao.-- 13:10 15 mar 2010 (UTC) IP Hola mi estimado Abbey ¿Qué paso? bueno te quiero decir si puedes bloquear esta ip 190.40.94.131 anda blanqueando todo lo que se encuentra ¬¬ ; SALUDOS! 21:33 15 mar 2010 (UTC) :Ok, gracias por avisar. Ya está bloqueada. Probablemente venga una ola más grande. Sujétense de donde puedan.-- 21:38 15 mar 2010 (UTC) ::Ajá, es la misma de Trujillo, La Libertad, Perú. ¿Cuanto vamos a estar asi? ¿dias, semanas, meses, años? -- . 21:47 15 mar 2010 (UTC) :::Mientras tengamos el poder de revertir o deshacer, que las IP hagan lo que les plazca. Les es más difícil planear su ataque, construirlo y lanzarlo que a los miembros del wiki deshacerlo. En pocas palabras, tenemos más poder que ellas; sólo hay que soportar cada vez.-- 21:55 15 mar 2010 (UTC) Premio especial -- 20:40 18 mar 2010 (UTC) @.@ Gracias xD! -- 03:52 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Plantillas nuevas Crearé dos nuevas plantillas, de los barrios de San Andreas y Liberty City (III). Responde si estas de acuerdo. -- . 03:00 21 mar 2010 (UTC) Infobox Canción Hola, Abbey. Me quede con la duda de que en los infobox de canciones dice esto (un ejemplo): Sin contar que esa canción no aparece en ningún GTA...¿Encuentras algo mal? Pues yo si, dice Autor en lugar de cantante. Autor no es lo apropiado (a menos que sea cantautor) Tengo la pregunta ¿Por que dice autor en lugar de interprete? Espero que aclares mis dudas, saludos. -- 18:31 21 mar 2010 (UTC) -- 02:39 24 mar 2010 (UTC) ::Se me olvido mencionarte que modificó el infobox y ahora en todos los lugares aparece correctamente Interprete. ¿Así lo dejamos? O modificas la plantilla y yo edito las canciones. -- 03:09 24 mar 2010 (UTC) :::Mejor editas el infobox de tal manera que el arreglo se tenga que hacer en los artículos de canciones, o bueno, esa es mi opción ya que se me hace mejor. -- 16:17 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias, muchas gracias :) Arreglo de canciones -- 19:06 27 mar 2010 (UTC) PD: Gracias por hacer el arreglo. :: Termine los arreglos -- 03:23 7 abr 2010 (UTC) Borrar Diálogos:Mantén cerca de tus amigos has tu trabajo 06:20 29 mar 2010 (UTC) RE:SubPaginas Si bueno pero, ma refiero a que así crear la pagína sin que nadie vea que lo craste ejemplo cuando Claude me creo la subpagina de los userboxes no me enteré de que lo creo así de simple si lo haciera yo (sin saberlo) se enteraría todo el mundo ahora me entiendes. -- 10:49 3 abr 2010 (UTC) Imagenes Vehiculos:SA Hola. Algunas imagenes de vehiculos del SA son muy antiguas, ¿es necesario reemplazarlas como las de GTA IV? (NFC lo esta haciendo) -- . 18:59 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Usuario Manuel5 Hola Abbey. Vi que escribiste algunas cosas al usuario Manuel5, porque no paraba de escribir en las discusiones sobre que hagan post y eso. Te doy una opinión: que tal si alguien se le ofrece como tutor? para que asi sepa moverse en la enciclopedia. 01:35 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Abbey no creo ser su tutor. No soy un usuario experimentado, y tengo tutor XD! Creo que un usuario con suficiente experiencia puede tutorearlo 03:24 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Navbox Whetstone Ya, pero fijate que Whetstone no es ni Los Santos ni San Fierro ni Las Venturas. -- . 23:21 5 abr 2010 (UTC) ¿Llegarón acuerdo a la edad reglamentaria? Buenas Abbey. Creo que los usuarios Manuel5 y Roman123 no tienen la edad reglamentaria para entrar a la GTE (Creo que una vez se habló sobre 12 años, eso creo...) Manuel5 parece dar avances, pero Roman123 no lo esta haciendo, así que tomen medidas necesarias en estos casos. -- 01:40 7 abr 2010 (UTC) :Respondido a través de correo electrónico. -- 02:06 7 abr 2010 (UTC) Plantila No sería una buena idea poner una plantilla en los vehículos, algo así como una navebox que diga Vehículos de GTA III, y muestra debajo todos los coches del GTA III. Una plantilla unica para cada juego, y ordenarlos poniendo a la izquierda Autos, Camiones, Motos, Transporte, bla bla... y a la derecha los coches, al estilo de la plant. VC y esas. Sería algo como esto (como ejemplo). Y no, no lo digo por los concursos. Si la hago, la hago para TODOS los arts de vehículos. Es que cuando editaba el art, sentía como que le faltaba algo xD. PD:¡¿Dónde quedó el botón Ocultar?! Saludos 17:17 7 abr 2010 (UTC) :Ta bueno, gracias. Por lo de las clasificaciones, ¿Pongo las que corresponden para cada juego (O sea, que la navbox de los de VC tenga clasificaciones diferentes que con la de SA) o pongo en todos los Navboxes las mismas categorías? Y con lo del botón ocultar/mostrar, directamente no aparece, en ninguno de los navboxes de la wiki. Por eso preguntaba dónde quedó. -- 21:31 7 abr 2010 (UTC) ::Volví al formato del principio, porque si pongo las clasificaciones a la izquierda, la plantilla se vuelve más grande que varios artículos, literalmente, y dije varios no uno. Y lo de la plantilla:Infobox Veh.: Casi nadie agrega la categoría:vehículos a sus arts, y eso lo haría por ellos. Además decía ', aparece en la categoría porque la plantilla está en su propio art. -- 04:03 8 abr 2010 (UTC) :::Nadie agrega la categoría de Vehículos a sus artículos porque la categoría no debe agregarse. Es una categoría general y no debe usarse si se tienen categorías más específicas, en este caso las categorías de vehículos por juego.-- 04:09 8 abr 2010 (UTC) ::::Aaah ta. Bien .-- 04:12 8 abr 2010 (UTC) RE: Procedencia de Imágenes Vale, lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por avisar; cómo las saqué de una pagina web, pues pensé que esa licencia era la correcta. En cuanto a pasar el formato de jpeg a png fue por el aviso que ponian en la parte superior, de que era recomendable que las imágenes que fueramos a subir tenían que ser en formato png.-- 12:03 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Contador Abbey, quisiera saber como hiciste para que tu tabla de historias sepa exáctamente cuantas historias hay. Así tal vez podamos usarlo para dejar de contarlos manualmente. 18:45 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Que??? Abbey, esas imagenes las extrai de mi juego!!! Ahora van a borrar imagenes buenas solo por que ustedes creen que son extraidas de una pagina web?? Abbey, como decimos en Mexico "no se pasen". En serio Abbey esas piks son buenas. -- 00:54 13 abr 2010 (UTC) PROYECTO RADIOS SIGUE VIVO!!!!!!!!!! HOLA ABBEY, COMO VAMOS CON LA GENTE, NECESITO AYUDA, YA RESTAURE EL FORO DEL PROYECTO RADIOS!! NADAMAS BUSCA "PROYECTO RADIOS" Y AHI ESTAS, PARA QUE COMUNIQUES A DEMAS USUARIOS QUE VOTEN!!!! HAGAMOS UNA VOTACION PARA QUE GENTE DE WIKI ACEPTE ESTA PROPUESTA. GRACIAS. :) -- 13:56 16 abr 2010 (UTC) Plantilla personajes Hola Abbey, creo que a la plantilla de personajes, le faltaria '''''Vehículos, porque muchos personajes tienen, incluso secundarios (Mrs. Dawson -> Comet; Leon McAffrey -> Banshee, Sentinel; Ryder -> Picador) pero es solo una sugerencia, he qui un ejemplo: -- 21:06 17 abr 2010 (UTC) RE: Redirecciones Vi el articulo de desambiguacion de Guerra de Bandas y salia Guerra de Bandas (TLAD) como articulo sin redactar y el art. yo escribi Guerra de bandas (TLAD) sin B mayuscula. Por eso lo volvi a redireccionar como Guerra de Bandas para que asi en el art. de desambiguacion ya no salga como no redactado. 01:29 19 abr 2010 (UTC) Ok, gracias Abbey. 02:58 19 abr 2010 (UTC) Proyecto RADIOS WELCOME!!!!! HOLA ABBEY, BUENO NIKO ME HIZO UN COMUNICADO SOBRE EL PROYECTO RADIOS, MUCHA GENTE YA ACEPTO EL PROYECTO COMO UN SI, Y NIKO ME COMENTABA QUE CUANDO SE CREARIA LA PAGINA PARA EL PROYECTO RADIOS, CONTESTA ES URGENTE :) ---- 21:20 20 abr 2010 (UTC) :la votación nunca existió porque no se hizo donde se debía hacer. 02:21 21 abr 2010 (UTC) RE:Gouranga Compa, mira en primero yo te respeto lo suficiente para no decirte mentiroso por tu trayectoria en la gta encyclopedia, eres como un ejemplo para mi ca..! Sabes por que crees que las saque de esa web? Porque las vi en google y google extrae imagenes de webs. Compa no te me confundas. Yo no te chamaqueo, amigo. Asi que we en serio da un respiro a un novato como yo we. Y si un familiar que esta en EUA, trabajaba en lo que era DMA Design. Y el solo alcanzo a darme un demo del GTA 2. Increible, pero cierto. -- 14:53 22 abr 2010 (UTC) Es que no me tienes paciencia Soy un novato y ya aprendi, no ocupas decirmelo 2 veces. xD -- 15:05 22 abr 2010 (UTC) Texto en negrita--> RE: Imágenes de la wiki en inglés Ok, haré lo que dijiste, le avisaré a ZS. -- . 14:10 11 may 2010 (UTC) ZS me respondió, dijo que si, pero deberíamos darle crédito a GTW. -- . 19:51 13 may 2010 (UTC) Imágenes "genéricas" del wiki Hola Abbey. Como sabrás, hace unos días abrí una wiki dedicada a la saga Burnout (todavía en proceso), y pretendo empezar a compaginar las plantillas. Obviamente, estas no vienen con la página en sí y voy a crearlas. En eso no tengo problema, el inconveniente surge a la hora de subir ciertas imágenes para ser usadas en las plantillas, como por ejemplo "Obras.png". ¿Podría yo, copiar imágenes de ese tipo y subirlas a mi wiki? Pregunto para evitar mandarme alguna macana. Gracias. -- 23:19 18 may 2010 (UTC) Borrado de Humphries No entiendo vuestro criterio de 'no-relevancia' a la hora de borrar o mantener artículos. Aunque un personaje sea poco relevante debe tener artículo, al menos si no es prioritaria su creación no borrarlo de la wiki. Es una wiki de GTA donde deben estar TODOs los personajes, incluso los menos relevantes (de hecho, hay otros menos relevantes que ni tienen nombre).--_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 14:40 21 may 2010 (UTC) Disculpa Mira Tu eres el usuario que esta borrando mi publicacion del Fbi truck porque me la borras? solo pongo una buena informacion no tienes nesecida de eso Tratamiento de imágenes Hola abbey, como te va? ¿Me puedes hacer un favor y realizar un pequeño tutoreo general sobre el tratamiento de imágenes? En plan redimensionarlas y cosas similares, vamos lo que es tratarlas, es que estoy un poco verde todavía en eso. Gracias.-- 07:42 16 jun 2010 (UTC) Cobra Run gta sa hey! porque borraste mi edicion de como pasar el desafío Cobra run?, yo tengo un video que grabe hoy que comprueba esa forma de pasar la mision....explicame por favor con un mensaje por lo menos, en el mail que me llegue alguna explicacion de porque se borro mi edición porque ni siquiera eso hacen....estoy contribuyendo bastante para que este foro/blog crezaca un poco mas, poruqe comparado con el gtawki en ingles este da pena..asiq pongamosnos las pilas y tengamos una mejor comunicación para poder desarrollar mucho mas esta pagina que todavía tiene bastantes huecos...espero una respuesta Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 14:11 18 jul 2010 (UTC) Cobra Run gta sa y Carrera ilegal Vinewood yo te entiendo pero eso no es ningun truco, solo una forma alternativa de pasar la mision, pero bueno, punto aparte, otra cosa, la seccion de carreras ilegales esta a semi-editar, y hoy empeze a editarla pero una de las carreras de Los Santos se llama Vinewood, igual que uno de los barrios, y haces click ahi y te da la información del barrio muy completa y todo detallado, pero en realidad lo que tendria que aparecer ahi es la información de la carrera "vinewood" porque es la seccion de carreras ilegales justamente, y yo la borre porque eso no iba ahi, y me tome el trabajo de hacer una descripcion de los barrios por donde transcurre la carrera el vehiculo que se usa y la cantidad de puntos de control o checkpoints junto a los kilometros y con enlaces externos y me la borraron, ¿como es la historia? eso q hice esta bien y me lo borran? la verdad que no entiendo nada....me podes decir algo al respecto de esto ultimo?...yo ya edite las 1ras 3: Little Loop, Backroun Wanderer y City Circuit porque estaban sin editar y lo hice bien, si queres fijate, pero lo de vinewood no lo entiendo, la verdad que es insolito Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 15:45 18 jul 2010 (UTC) race tournamnent tienes razon, yo borre la información del barrio y despues me quede pensando si había hecho bien...pero es que el enlace del link estaba mal puesto o nose como llamarlo, tampoco se como crear una pagina o una nueva seccioón, ¿me podrías decir como? y tambien hay que quitar el "vinewood" que contiene la informacion del barrio de ahi porque no es el lugar correcto para que este y como vos bien dijistes hay que hacerle una deasmbiguacion con otro nombre por ejemplo como vos dijiste...¿pero como no se dieron cuenta de este detalle antes? Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 23:03 18 jul 2010 (UTC) carreras ilegales de los santos:problema resuelto por mí hey ya borre vinewwod y freeway (aclaro que solo el enlace, no borre lo que estaba adentro del artículo como hice la primera vez) supongo que con eso esta bien, ahora solo me queda editar las ultimas 2 carreras de los santos...decime si hice bien en borrar directamente el enlace vinewood y freeway de esa seccion y que los articulos del barrio y de la moto se encuentran enteros pero en otras secciones, ¿verdad? espero que haya hecho bien. Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 23:38 18 jul 2010 (UTC) jaja gracias pero lo arregle antes de que me llegara tu mensaje, lo hice bien verdad? que te parecen las descripciones de las carreras? para añadir categorías tambien se usa el mismo metodo de "dobles corchetes"??? Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 00:08 19 jul 2010 (UTC) joya gracias pero primero paso a paso que hay tiempo, primero quiero que queden bien las ediciones y despues me encargo de las categorias (o bien lo puede hacer otro como vos por ejemplo jaja) de donde sos? tenes msn? Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 00:21 19 jul 2010 (UTC) bueno me parece perfecto, estas a 3 horas de diferencia no? (yo soy de argentina y ahora sonlas 21:40, supongo que alla son las 00:40) otra pregunta sobre eso de "dejar en construccion", yo entendí como hay que ponerlo pero lo que no me quedo claro es donde ponerlo, ¿lo puedo poner al final de la pagina o en cualquier otro lugar de la misma? ¿o eso no varia mientras lo ponga en cualquier parte de la pagina de edición? = no t proecupes que estoy todo el dia al pedo a full con la compu grabando videos subiendolos a youtube y ahora desde hace 2 días contribuyendo a esta enciclopedia que quiero qu sea mejor que la de los ingleses a los que no les entiendo un carajo ah ok gracias te pido para la proxima que en el mensaje pongas "algo" en el Tema/título como "hola" o lo q se t ocurra, una letra auque sea, porque me quedan todos los mensajes pegados como si fueran uno solo en mi pagina de discucion y me confunde y a a parte me queda desorganizado..gracias Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 01:18 19 jul 2010 (UTC) hola tengo un problema con un usuario o mas precisamente con algo que hizo un usuario en una pagina que edite yo el problema es que el usuario "Franco vice city" catálogo la seccion de carreras ilegales de Vinewood como un esbozo, el problema real es que en la seccion categorías aparece justamente la categoría "Esbozos" y no se como borrala, yo ya le agregue 2 categorías a las 6 carreras de los santos ("carreras ilegales de grand theft auto: san andreas" y "grand theft auto: san andreas") pero para mí esa seccion no es ningun esbozo, es más, es de las 6 carreras una de la que más datos contiene, y me llama la atención que solo se le "cantó"/(ocurrió) catalogar solamente esa carrera editada por mí como un esbozo y a las otras 5 ni las reviso porque entonces me ubiera catalogado como esvozo las 6 carerras editadas por mí y eso no lo hizo, así que yo tengo el prejuicio de que lo hizo para molestarme porque no le encuentro otra explicación ya que el tampoco me dio ninguna...por último y finalizando quiero saber como borrar esa categoria de porquería que, a parte, al entrar a Vinewood aparece el cartel que dice "este artículo es un esbozo" y que se yo cuantas otras cosas más, estoy re caliente por todo el trabajo que me estoy tomando y a aparece este tipo "franco vice city" que ni se comunica conmigo, asiq nada espero que hayas entendido cual es mi problema y sobre todo como sacar ese cartel y esa categoría "esbozo" de porquería, muchas gracias y disculpa por el mensaje tan largo pero tenía que decirselo a alguien. saludos Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 04:05 19 jul 2010 (UTC) hola bueno gracias puede ser que tengas razon, igualmente hoy un usuraio le agrego mas datos a esas paginas, a las que muchas cosas no se le pueden poner, y me calente mucho porque para cada carrera me tome el trabajo de abrir el juego y hacer las carreras varias veces para anotar la cantidad de checkpoints y por los lugares en donde empezaba, pasaba y terminaba, osea digamos que no hice le clásico "copiar y pegar" de cualquier lado. hola tengo un puqueño problema estoy creando una pagina, la de los Estadios de San Andreas (que no puedo creer que todavía no haya sido esditada), si queres hechale un vistazo a ver como va (y tmabien podes ayudarme), sobre todo por la ubicación de los títulos y el formato, pero el problemita es que ya le añadi 4 categorías pero no me deja agregarle una 5ta categoría, ¿es que hay un limite para eso?, porque la categoría que no me reconoce y me aprece en rojo es "autoescuela de coches", y la escribo tal cual es Categoría: y despues de los dos puntos "autoescuela de coches" pero no la reconoce y yo la busque y existe y se escribe asi, vos tenes alguna idea? hola igualmente en la seccion del 100% y de misiones secundarias no hay ningun enlace en la parte que dice "completar las 4 competiciones de los 3 estadios" y eso es lo que hice, editar la palabra estadios como una categoría y empeze a hacer la pagina, y con respecto a que la categoría de autoescuelas no entra en la de estadios no estoy de acuerdo porque para la de 8-Track por ejemplo necesitas mucha habilidad de conduccion, que justamente te la da (y bastante) una vez pasada varias pruebas de la auto escuela de coches, y tambien competir en algunas carreras ilegales (que tambien lo agrgue en categorías) y todo esto que te dije lo puse en la seccion estadios que estoy creando (por lo que la "añadicion" de stas 2 categorías son coherentes), asique en eso no estoy de acuerdo con vos, disculpame pero todo bien, discrepo hola ¿que me queres decir con eso de que "Veo que sos nuevo? si yo ya t habia dicho que era nuevo.¿me estas queriendo decir que soy un tonto y que no entiendo nada? o que se demasiado pero voy muy apurado? explicate por favor Uy sì, tenes razon, que pendejo que soy! estoy tan acelerado que ni me di cuenta ... 21:46 19 jul 2010 (UTC)Thanks man, Thanks a lot... hola me puedes ayudar en algo? es la seccion Estadios qu estoy editando, el problema es que inserte 2 fotos pero entre medio de las 2 me queda un en cabezado con alguna viñetas descriptivas y no se como bajarlas para que queden como las otras...¿lo podías arreglar? xq ya intente un monton de formas y no hay caso. aca te dejo el link de la pagina: http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Estadios#Imagenes Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 22:28 19 jul 2010 (UTC) uy gracias ¿Como hicicstes? yo intente entrando a editar seccion por seccion y tambien la general...como hiciste? 22:40 19 jul 2010 (UTC)22:40 19 jul 2010 (UTC)22:40 19 jul 2010 (UTC)22:40 19 jul 2010 (UTC) :Ya te expliqué en tu página de discusión.-- 23:01 19 jul 2010 (UTC) hola decime por favor como arreglaste el tema de las fotos o como tengo que hacer para que no me pase lo mismo de nuevo, porque voy a tener agregar mas fotos en los estadios de san fierro y las venturas entonces ya voy a poder resolverlo yo mismo...y los tutoriales no los entiendo, al contrario me hacen confundir más, prefiero aprender equivocandome o con consejos como algunos d los que vos ya me distes como x ej: como poner una categoría o esas boludeces, garcias. Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 01:02 20 jul 2010 (UTC) gracias por el dato, me sirvio muchisimo Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 07:56 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Mapa de GTA Advance El mapa lo recorte de el mapa de la GTE ya que era díficil conseguir un simple pedazo así que vi los limites de cada barrio y lo recorte a su tamaño. -- 14:01 20 jul 2010 (UTC) El de Portland que aparece en el artículo Liberty City (A) -- 14:49 20 jul 2010 (UTC) estadios bueno esta bien hagan lo que quieran, yo no los encontraba en ningun lado (a los estadios y los eventos), no habia ningun enlace en la pag del 100% ni en las de misiones principales y secundadairas del gta san andreas, entonces edite la palabra estadios (aunque tendría que haberle puesto en vez de "estadios" , "estadios del san andreas" y así no me decian que falta este etsadio o este otro)y empece a crearla, si creen que esta mal o no sirve, borrenla, = me costo bastante trabajo, por ahi algo se puede reciclar...que se yo.. 18:38 21 jul 2010 (UTC)Hey, I appreciate that opportunity... estadios bueno yo opr unos dias no voy a poder editar xq me voy de viaje, otro lo puede hacer, que quede claro que mi intencion fue buena otra duda sobre el juego de san andreas: ¿puedo conquistar el 100% de los santos luego de realizar la mision "Home comming"?, osea, ¿hago esa misión y ya puedo conquistar todo los santos antes de la siguiente que es: Cut Throat Business? o necesito esperar hasta la misión en la que hay que conquistar 2 territorios de Idlewood? te lo digo xq estoy grabando tutoriales y quiero conquistar todo los santos antes de las últimas misiones xq la veradd que nunca intente conquistar los santos a esa altura del juego..siempre espere a terminar end of the line...si sabes deime...gracias con respecto a los mensajes es una tontería nada más, los borro porq pongo guardar (sin previsualizar) y despues veo que o me olvide de poner la firma o que escribi una palabra muy mal que no la vas a entender, entonces voy al primer mensaje q es casi igual, pongo editar y, borro todo y lo guardo, por eso t aparece como si yo pusiera un mensaje pero no t pienses nada mal, no t preocupes que si tengo algo que decir lo digo, yo noo tengo pelos en la lengua y ya lo comprobaste cuanndo t mande el mensaje ese dicienote q franco vice city habia catalo gado vinewood carrera como un esbozo... 19:12 21 jul 2010 (UTC)Hey, I appreciate that opportunity... buebno bueno, eso lo decis vos y para un poquito la mano eh "y punto" que yo no soy tu hermano ni tu vieja..asiq cortemosla aca flaco ah, porq me vas decir que no t diste cuenta de que fui yo... sobre el artículo carreras ilegales quería aclarar que me faltan editar 3 carreras, "desert trick 1" de las venturas y "san fierro hills" junto a "country endurance" de san fierro, pero hoy no puedo xq no estoy en mi casa y la info la tengo en mi compu (videos y fotos), recien, mañana a la noche cuando llegue las voy a terminar de editar (lo aclaro para que nadie las toq, = puse enobras pero siempre alguien se mete sin preguntar), asi quedan todas con el mismo tipo de formato (no como antes que cada una estaba redactada de manera diferente y parecían todas desordenadas, sumandole algunos pequeños errores en los nombres de las carreras) Hey, I appreciate that opportunity... 18:24 23 jul 2010 (UTC) q t pasa feltzer? acaso no t gustan los artículos con viñetas? o es que tu creaste ese artículo y no quieres que t lo toquen? eh eh Hey, I appreciate that opportunity... 18:57 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Gracias por sacarme del error Perdón, no lo sabia. Muchas Gracias -- 03:49 25 jul 2010 (UTC) :Por nada.-- 03:50 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Cortala flaco ya me tenes cansado pibe...te metes en todos lados...deja de molestar a las personasss..cortala de una vez...sos insoportaBLE "You hit me Assholeeee" 04:39 25 jul 2010 (UTC) "You hit me Assholeeee" 04:39 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Death Note Hombre, me acorde de que antes en tu pagina tenias una imagen de "L" por lo que puedo suponer: Te gusta Death Note. -- 04:51 25 jul 2010 (UTC) PD:Espero no te molestes por este simple comentario. :Me leí el manga, vi todo el anime, los live-action, el spin-off de "L: Change the world", y tengo el tomo XIII del manga. Tú dirás si me gusta o no. =) -- 04:56 25 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Yo te digo que si me harías el favor de contarme el tomo XIII -- 05:02 25 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Jeje, pues que no te digan que no te cuenten. Lo puedes leer online, aunque ahí sí te recomendaría que lo compraras porque la letra es muy chiquita. A México lo trajo Editorial Vid, como de costumbre, y lo puedes conseguir en muchas librerías o tiendas de historietas Vid. Cuando recién salió, hace más de un año, lo conseguí en la Mega Comercial. LOL. Aunque dudo que encuentres uno ahí ahora. :::Trae muchas curiosidades, habla de cada personaje, los shinigami, tests, el capítulo piloto, sobre el trabajo de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, la lista de juguetes de Near, la lista de alimentos de L, bocetos, story boards, cronologías, etc., etc. Un estuche de monerías.-- 05:19 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Creo que te equivocas. Mira dicha categoría. Muchos personajes concretos están allí y las correcciones que estás haciendo me parecen erróneas. Contáctame y lo discutimos, pero sin malos rollos. --Rick LB